Stick
The is a . It is the weakest Melee Weapon in the entire game. Technical * The Stick deals 1 Damage per hit. * The Stick gathers 7 Resources per hit. * The Stick can strike once every 0.4 seconds. * The Stick allows the Player to move at 100% speed. * The Stick is unlocked at Age 2 as an alternative to the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Daggers, Polearm, and the Bat. * Upon gathering 3000 , the Stick will become the Golden Stick. The Golden Stick deals 1 (technically 1.1) Damage. * Upon gathering an additional 4000 Resources (7000 total) the Golden Stick will become the Diamond Stick. The Diamond Stick deals 1 (technically 1.18) Damage. By gathering 12,000 resources, you will get the Ruby Variant. * In order to defend yourself effectively, you will have to use Spikes, Turrets, and Pit Traps, or the Repeater Crossbow Strategy Using * As the Stick is very weak in itself, it is better to get a stronger Secondary Weapon, such as a Hunting Bow. Due to the huge amount of Resources the Stick can collect, your Bow will rarely go out of arrows. * You could also use speed enhanced hats and accessories, such as Booster Hat, Monkey Tail, and Shadow Wings. This gives you faster speed and allows you to fire with your bow (Repeater Crossbow is ideal here due to its fast speed), thereby allowing you to fire at your enemies and flee quickly. * You could also use Pit Traps or Turrets against weaker enemies (not recommended if you're against a group of enemies) to damage/trap them and finish them off with your bow. * It is not advised to use the Stick, unless in a team, due to the fact that if you don't pick the Hunting Bow path, you deal minimal DPS (2.5 for the Stick, and 10 for the Great Hammer if you get it). If you don't pick Great Hammer, and end up in a Pit Trap, it will take you 2 Minutes and 40 Seconds to break out, more than long enough for someone else to come along and kill you. ** If someone comes along, try to get them to swing at you, and then food spam. They will break the Pit Trap much quicker than you, and then you can escape. * Don't use the stick in sandbox mode, as you don’t need to farm anything. * The stick is very useful when building a base as it provides a large number of resources required to build the most expensive buildings. * Fighting should be considered last resort if you’re using a stick because the stick only does 1 damage. * NEVER pick Wooden Shield as your secondary if you're going to main stick. It will be impossible to deal with damage other than with Turrets and Spikes, and if you get trapped in a Pit Trap, it will take an extremely long time to escape. Essentially, you can't break anything and you can't really fight anyone. Only use this combo if you're trolling. * Despite the fact it can gather 11 gold per hit which is more than any other weapon per hit in the game, it has a lower amount of gold per second amount than the dagger. * Do not enter the River unless you have to, as the River prevents you from building, unless you are using the Repeater Crossbow. If you are using the Repeater Crossbow, it may be advised to use the river and Flipper Hat so you can't get Pit Trapped. * If a tribe is attacking you and you have a Stick either put down a teleporter or capture a hostile mob like a wolf or bull and the enemies will go after it, giving you time to escape. Against * If your opponent uses Stick with a , then get him into a Pit Trap, as Ranged Weapons deal no damage to traps and Sticks do minimal damage, making it much harder for him to get out. * Use the Blocker, which can defeat a Stick user's main fighting items: . * Chase stick users into the River to prevent them from building and making them easier to kill. ** This does not work as well if they rely on ranged combat. Gold Variant The Golden Stick deals basically the same damage as the normal Stick, the only difference is that it is colored Gold. It is technically the easiest Gold weapon to obtain as the regular version of the stick gathers 7 resources per hit, and if you are mining resources the traditional way. Much slower when grinding turrets due to its incredibly low damage. Diamond Variant Like the Golden Variant, the Diamond Stick is basically the exact same thing as the normal Stick, but it is colored blue instead. It is just as easy to obtain the Diamond Variant as the Golden variant. Ruby Variant Like the Diamond Variant, it deals with the same amount of damage, but it has the effect of all ruby weapons bleed damage. The ruby version looks similar to the normal Stick except that it has a block type thing on the top. Real Life Equivalent * In real life, a little stick really wouldn't hurt anyone much, which represents the 1 damage. * However, by no means would it gather many resources, especially not wood, stone, and gold. Perhaps this is because, with a stick, it's easier to gather many berries on a bush at the same time by swiping the stick downwards while holding it horizontally. * With a stick, you are practically unburdened. However, you still move the same speed as someone with a rock and a stick and someone with two knives. * The second and third points make the Stick the most unrealistic primary weapon. Trivia * Curiously, all of the Stick's sprites are off-center. It displays correctly in the game though. * Has the second weakest DPS. (Mc Grabby has the worst.) * Stick takes 5 minutes and 20 seconds to destroy a Turret. Even with Tank Gear, it still takes more than 2 minutes. * Assuming your opponent doesn't heal, if you have Stick, and Monkey Tail and your opponent has Wooden Shield and Soldier Helmet, it would take you more than 22 minutes to kill them. * It takes 40 seconds to kill somebody by just swinging at them(Assuming neither of you has any Hats or Accessories, and that they don't heal). History * 1.4 - Added Stick to the game (The Stick remains unchanged ever since its release) Footnotes * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_g.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_d.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_r.png * https://moomoo.io/img/weapons/stick_1_e.png Gallery